Fateful Breakup
by KushinRogue
Summary: What happens to a man when his girlfriend of almost five years breaks up with him for his best friend?


It all started out with a text message…

[I]"We are through Jayden."[/i]

With that Jayden's world seemed to literally crash down around him. Melodie the girl he had been dating since the beginning of middle school was dumping him on the first day of their sophomore year in high school. Jayden was sitting on his bed with his small phone in his hand thinking of every mistake he ever made with her. He knew his friend Aaron Young was in love with her. And at almost 6 feet, with a already manly figure Jayden intellectually couldn't blame Melodie for dumping him. See while Aaron been working his way in Melodie's heart, Jayden had became distant about their relationship thinking that he would always have her to fall back on. Now it seemed, he was thoroughly dumped and more impertinent alone to face high school. While Aaron and Jayden are both what you would call jocks, and by far handsome they played differently sports. While Jayden played basketball, Aaron played football and has generally been single for a long time. If he needed to rebound from Melodie, he easily could do so. While Jayden only had his group of friends, who were Trevor Pace, Talia Vega, Stefanie Grace, and Chad Hollander to call upon. At the late time of midnight, Jayden knew not to call upon either of his friends.

…………………………………………………

"I can't believe she dumped me…"

I said to myself as I flopped back on my king size bed, looking at the text as I stared absently at my phone. I heard a noise toward my door, and looked up to my little sister Kiara. At the age of 12, I was extremely protective of her. Not to the point of obsession of being overbearing though in the typical big brother way. She looked at me, and she could instantly tell that something was off about my personality. We had a close connection to that point; she walked over toward my bed looking worried as she approached.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"Nothing…..seriously go and get some sleep."

I said to her a little too hurriedly and dismissive for her to know that I was alright. Instead, she sat down on my bead with a frown and leaned in checking my forehead like our mother always did whenever one of us were feeling down.

"Your hiding something from me and lying…..You promised a long time ago to never lie to me…about anything Jay."

I sighed to myself in resignation as I briefly remembered the conversation. He still really didn't want to talk about it now or worry his sister who actually should be sleep by now. Still he did promise her and Jayden usually was good on his promises.

"I'll tell you later alright….Now out."

"I loved my sister to pieces but as any other 16 year old I wanted my own privacy in my room."

After watching her walk out the door, to go sleep so she could be ready for school. She closed the door behind her as she exited the room. I was in turmoil with my warring emotions. Some told me to simply move on and try to find a new girl. Though, those thoughts were pushed away quickly by another thought. Being with her for so long, put him in a place where he didn't have much experience with ladies. And even though I had made love with Melodie before, it wasn't as great as he thought it would be. Yeah….my life was about to go through some changes. With that self revelation, I turned off my light to my room which was walls were light brown and with dark brown furniture made my room eerily dark. With a sigh to myself, and I embraced my pillow and fell asleep.

As I woke up to the blaring sounds of my radio alarm clock going off, I was welcomed by the sound of Y100. Y100 is one of the best radio station in Florida, but more to the point I live in the Pembroke Pines area. It took me over an hour to get ready, grabbing my favorite tank top that defined my well toned muscles and some blue Tommy Hilfiger jeans and a blue jacket over my tank top. My shoes were a pair of black and blue Nike dunks; in short I was dressed to kill on my first day of being single.

"Jayden! You better hurry and catch the bus….I'm not driving you again."

My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs, I grabbed my bag and went down the steps. While I was sure my mom would drive me, I tried not to put so much pressure on her. Raising two kids by her self is no easy task to do. See my Dad left the family shortly after Kiara was born promising he would come back after he 'found' himself….needless to say we haven't heard from him since. After, running out to the bus barely making it on time, I slumped down in my seat and waited till the bus arrived.

Thinking to myself about school lead to discouraging thoughts about what was going to happen at school today.

"What's going to happen when I see Aaron and Melodie together? I don't think I will be able to stand it at all…….I thought Aaron was a true friend and he steals my girl like this? Nah, it'll make me seem stupid if I fight him, Melodie chose him… There is nothing I can do about it but try to move on……I guess for now I can try to ignore them until my feeling for Melodie until they disappear…..Yeah, I have to do this, plus it's high school who wants to be tied down anyway?"

With this in mind, I was able to lean back and merely look ahead as I thought of how the day would play out. I was pretty sure I could just ignore them, it wasn't like Aaron and Melodie would be allowed within our group of friends anymore.

…………………………………………………

After being dropped off at school, I managed to walk over toward the most inner part of the school. Which led to the box; the box was actually much bigger than an actual box. It was most people came to hang out with their respective groups in the sunlight of a typical Florida day. The box had three palm trees, with lush green leaves that at certain times of the year produced delicious mangos. I noticed that Stefanie and Chad were already waiting on the steps to a higher area of the box. I smiled faintly still kind of shaken at the prospect of being alone. They easily welcomed me saying

"Hey Jayden, we heard about you and Melodie……Are you gonna be alright?"

I winced at the use of Melodie's name slightly, and simply shrugged after the question was asked. I simply knew I wasn't in love with Melodie, heck how did I know what love really is only having one girlfriend in my times of dating. This I knew intellectually, however something occurred to me. I wasn't feeling bad because I have lost Melodie but I felt bad about being alone. These thoughts of mine were cut off by me realizing I had been silent for too long.

"So how have you two been, I heard through Talia that you guys had went out for Valentine's Day?"

I asked mainly Chad, than I did Stefanie only because even though we had all been friends since the first year in middle school. She mostly confided in Talia things, and left it to Talia to reveal things. We as a group accepted that as something she just needed to do however. Stefanie grew a bashful smile and Chad was smiling as well and by the look in his eyes he communicated that he in fact hooked up with Stefanie. It wasn't a surprise though; they had been going out for a year now. Though, it was Chad that would still verbally answer.

"We actually had dinner at Red Lobster, and then saw a romance movie and I at least hope I came off with some points for that."

Stefanie almost instantly laced her hand through Chad's hand, and I took my seat next to Chad as we waited for the others to arrive. I was looking off for a second, when someone that definitely deserved my attention came into view. Valentina Ray was walking by waving toward me to come over. I smiled back and lifted up from my seat leaving my bag next to Chad. As I walked over there, it made me start to think back. While we had never been really close as friends, I could tell that she was interested in me. She'd hang around and speak with me, but as soon as Melodie would come around she'd leave with almost a flirty invitation at something more. Wasting no time, she simply looked at me with her literally stunning brown eyes that could capture the attention of any man. And her curvaceous Latina figure, seemingly everything in the right place. Her bra cups already close D cups, with absolutely no sign of sagging whatsoever at first glance. Needless to say, she was a Hispanic bombshell of a lady. She wasted no time saying

"Oh, so you've been single for one day and already you're eyeing me like that?"

She said it not condemningly as she was used to getting this sort of attention, if not enjoying the attention and the position she put guys in.

"Can you blame a guy? I would be a fool not too."

I replied to Valentina while obviously taking another look at her nearly stunning body. It was a shame that she was taken, though she didn't act like it she actually is committed to her relationship.

"Well hold up Romeo, before you even start. You know I'm with Diego Rivera."

She said lightly, though it wasn't really something to take lightly. Diego was very much a jealous and possessive type of person. Though, that didn't mean I was going to back down to him if he wanted to try and come at me. Call it male ego or whatever, but I wouldn't back down to him.

"Still I wonder for how long. You have better options you know."

I said equally as light, though with a slight tone of seriousness. Then, before she would have a chance to reply Diego came up eyeing me with eyes that said [I] What the fuck were you talking to my girl about.[/i] Still feeling my ego well up, I nodded to him coolly and to Valentina as well adding

"Think about it…"

While heading back to my core group of friends, noticing now Talia and Trevor had arrived. As I arrived I nodded to Trevor and flashed a smile toward Talia. Trevor was the first to bring up the question.

"What was that about?"

I shrugged looking back over at Valentina and Diego who has his arm around Valentina. Turning my gaze back over to my friends, I sighed before saying

"She wanted to talk, and it was going well till Diego showed up with his usual attitude of trying to be tough."

Trevor nodded and thought over it for a minute, while Stefanie went to Talia for advice. I usually received my advice from Trevor who thought similar to me only smarter at most times.

"Well you need to be careful; rebounding with Valentina might not be the best thing. If you do steal her from Diego make sure you're doing it because you want to be with her."

I was about to answer when Trevor motioned across the box, where my ex friend and Melodie were sitting together. I have to admit, it was enough for more pain than I thought I had over the break up to attack me. I turned my head away from them as Melodie looked over toward us. Luckily, the bell saved me from my friends noticing what I was feeling. As I stood up and began to walk toward my class. I was stopped by Destiny Summers, I was surprised she didn't have the best reputation and hadn't spoken to me much before today.

"Hey Jayden, I heard about you a Melodie."

"Hey Destiny, yeah I didn't know you were close to Melodie."

"I'm not information travels fast in this high school, you know that Jay."

"Any way so that means you free right?"

Nodding slightly to her I said "I guess I am."

"You must be rather pissed that your friend stole her."

My hand gripping tightly was answer enough for her. So without waiting for a verbal answer she continued.

"So I know you're not ready for another relationship yet, but I'm not looking for that. Though, I heard through the grapevine that you made Melodie's first time great, so maybe since we have mutual needs we can settle them together." She leaned in purring in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Up until now I had been quiet only listening to her speak so I said

"Sure, it's sure to be fun for the best of us. And also I'll definitely make sure you get off."

My voiced was oozing with confidence, that honestly I had no right having in my voice. The fact that Melodie was a virgin and from many nights looking at porn videos I knew more than she did about sex and various other turn on.

Destiny smiling at me seductively held out a piece of paper saying

"Stop by later after school."

"I see you don't waste time Destiny."

"Sex is just sex Jay."

"Trust me I know that Destiny."

"See you later Jayden"

She said walking away swaying her hips with natural sexual vibes oozing from her. As I turned around, to see Melodie apparently watching the whole scene unfold. I got some pleasure out of seeing the jealous expression on her face and her now hurrying off to class.

Feeling good about myself now, I realized I left my bag in the box. Luckily, for me I hadn't gotten far, so with a quick jog to the box and to my class I made it right before the bell.


End file.
